1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators, and more particularly, to a support arrangement having a rack and pinion stabilizing system for a pull-out freezer drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pull-out drawers in a refrigerator cabinet, and in particular bottom mount freezers in which the freezer compartment is located at the bottom of the refrigerator while the fresh food compartment is located at the top of the refrigerator, are often used to increase versatility of storing a wide range of food items, and for increasing the accessibility of items stored in the lower portion of the refrigerator cabinet. These bottom mounted freezer drawers are typically mounted on slides or glides fastened to the sidewalls of the inner liner of the refrigerator cabinet and telescopically extend horizontally toward the opening of the refrigerator. Unfortunately, these slides can extend at different rates when the large drawer is opened and closed, particularly when the horizontal force (i.e. the consumer pushing or pulling the drawer) is not centered. The effect of the different rates of extension can create a “wobble” or “racking” as the drawer is extended or inserted. This drawer rack or wobble typically can occur when the velocity of the drawer and slide assembly varies with position along the face of the drawer as it is extended or inserted.
Rack and pinion stabilizing assemblies have been provided to help insure that both slide assemblies move at the same speed as the drawer is extended or inserted. One problem with rack and pinion stabilizing assemblies is aligning the gear wheels on the sides of the drawer with the associated rack gears during assembly of the drawer to the cabinet or mounting structure.